Germany's New Lover
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: It might not really be canon but I love this pairing. Germany comes to Norway's house in search of something and finds the young, naive Iceland. Norway doesn't like his brother being with anyone but him and things take a dramatic turn.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Norway's house. I was alone and sitting on the couch. I switched the television on to whatever was on. Another documentary on the Holocaust. "Great," I muttered to myself. I continued watching for about 30 minutes when I heard a deep male voice from behind me say,"Don't believe that was all Hitler not Germany that did that awful stuff." I turn around to see a tall male that looks about 20 and has blue eyes,pale skin,and blond hair." I feel like I've seen him before. "My names Germany by the way," he says with a smirk. "Why are you here?" I say calmly despite the things going around in my head."To get some of my videos from you brother Norway." Oh he is that Germany,I have seen the videos he gives my brother Norway. I have seen Norway watching the latest one,featuring the Germans latest exploit,England. Strange man he is always screaming the strangest thing,Flying Mint Bunny,thats what he screamed. "Here I know where they are," I said as I led him down the hall towards Norway and Denmark's bedroom. I looked around the room and saw the videos on his desk labeled in capitals "VIDEOS" "Ok here they are,take them,the disgusting things they are." "Oh that's ashame you don't like them,I would like to make a new video with a new person." he said as he slowly turned away "And who might that poor fellow be?" He turned back quickly and said,"You."

I woke up in a daze,half-naked with only my pants on. I stood up to see the mess on the floor,clothes strewn on the ground in a large unorganized pile. I was horrified but I ignored it for now. I made my way out to the kitchen and saw Germany standing there waiting for me in his boxers. "Finally you woke up,you took a nasty fall on your brother's table and knocked yourself out." "Why are you still here?" "Well your brother and his boyfriend decided to take a spontaneous vacation and left me to take care of you," he said with a straight face so I knew he was telling the truth."I am not a child I don't need a babysitter." I am mad at Norway for thinking I need someone to watch me. "Don't think of me as a babysitter,think of me as a roommate for a couple of weeks." "Fine," I mutter and shuffle off to sit on the big leather couch where latenight makeout sessions go on between Norway and Denmark. I sit down on th edge of the couch and turn on the television to whatever I could so I could take my mind off of Germany. Unfortunately, Germany came over and sat by me. His hand found his way to mine. "I really like you Iceland," he said in a seductive tone. "I like you too Germany as a friend," I know what he was trying to do."I was thinking as more than friends," he said in a hopeful tone this time. I had no idea how to respond to this so I said,"Let's go in the pool!" I jumped up and ran into my room and dressed in my swim trunks. I ran out to the pool and saw I had beaten Germany there so I stepped in the shallow water. I went in so that I was in the shallow end not the deep end. I heard a little splash behind me and turned around quickly to see Germany already in the pool and walking towards me. "Iceland come with me to the deeper end,"

he said gently.

"I'm fine over here in these nice shallow waters," I said splashing the water near me playfully. He extended his hand in a friendly gesture. I cautiously took it and followed him into the part where my toes still touched the ground but it was still deep. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it Ice?"

"No I guess not." He took me by the waist and said to me,

"Hold your breath"

"Why," I asked,

"Just do it you little Ice Flower." I held my breath and he swept my feet out from under me and kissed me gently on the lips and dipped my head into the water while still kissing me. When I stood up I was gasping for air and I took a step back from Germany. "Iceland I'm sorry," I stepped out of the pool and ran inside. "Iceland wait!" I heard Germany shout as I entered the door. I grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom. I peeled off the chlorine and water soaked shorts and started the shower. I let the steam fill the large bathroom before stepping into the hot showers of water exploding from the faucet. I hear a knock at the door and Germany saying,"Ice when your done I want to talk to you." I think for a few moments and say,"You can come in now if you would like." "Are you sure Iceland I could wait." "I'm sure as I'll ever be." He walked into the bathroom with his soaking shorts and slicked back hair still in place. God I don't know what to think. "Ice I shouldn't have done that but I really like you! But the next time I'll ask you first." I sigh and turn off the faucet. I step out of the shower and grab a towel to cover my waist. I walk over to Germany and slap him and say,"I liked that but next time ask." I walk out of the room with him looking bewildered. I walk into my room and sit on my large bed and can't help but to imagine Germany sitting in it with me. I get dressed in my pajamas since I'm not going anywhere. I hear Germany knock and I say come in. I lay down on my bed,curled up in my large comforter and start to drift to sleep when Germany comes over and kisses my forehead softly. I drift off into a deep sleep with dreams of Germany.

The next day I wake up and walk into the kitchen to see that Germany is there cooking breakfast. "Oh I didn't know you woke up Iceland! Good Morning love," he says in a sweet tone. "Yep I'm making?" "Eggs and sausage,I hope you like sausage Iceland," he says with a laugh.I smile back not knowing what to say. Soon breakfast is on the glass table Norway bought a while back from a guy on the street. Me and Germany talk while we eat,about life,family,loves in the past,present,ones we hope we are finally done we put the plates in the sink and rinse them. We then get dressed,me in an old T-shirt that says "Power to the Nordics!" and some old frayed jeans. Germany in a muscle shirt and some shorts he said he got from the army. We sit down and watch some television and he puts his arm around me. I am surprised at how I like his arm being around me and how warm his legs feel on mine. At about 1:00 pm we make some sandwiches for ourselves and eat them in the backyard by the pool. We both get up from our spots and put our stuff to the side and just sit there with out feet in the pool and our hands interlocked. He whispers to me,"I love you Iceland." I have no idea what to say so I hug him and whisper back to him,"I love you too." I rest my head on his shoulder as we sit there in silence. We get up and go in the house. We look at the clock and see it's about dinner time so we get up and head to the kitchen. We make ourselves a simple meal of pasta and sit down on the couch with it. We have already finished eating when I am lying on my back on the couch and Germany leans over and starts playing with my belt. He starts undoing the belt when England walks in through the front door and yells down the hall if anyone is there. "Yes only me and Germany though," I yell back. I hear footsteps on the tile in the hallway and see England's blond hair in the dim light of the living room. I stand up to hug England but Germany grabs my hand. I sit back down and just say,"Come sit down England." So he comes over and sits down on the seat on the other side of Germany. Germany lets go of my hand and turns to England. "What are you doing here England?"

"Just wanted to stop by to see is he by the way?"

"Him and Norway went on vacation for a couple of weeks,"I chimed in.

"Oh well is it ok with you if I stay over for a while,couple of days at the most."

I grab Germany's hand and say,"Germany can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute." "Ok Ice,"he says in a calm tone. We both walk into the kitchen and turn on the lights,"Should we let him stay?" I say,but Germany stays silent. "If it's ok with you it's ok with me Iceland." "It's fine with me. Let's go to tell him." We walk back out of the kitchen to see England standing at the glass back door and muttering some chantlike thing. "England what are you doing?" I ask him in a gentle voice. "Oh nothing do not worry Iceland." We walk back to the couch and sit together and watch T.V. in silence."I am going to go to sleep night,England,Germany,gooa nott." "I will go to sleep now as well,guten nacht." I grabbed Germany's hand and whispered in his ear to meet me in my bedroom and ran off to wait for him. I hear my door creak open a few minutes later and see Germany in his blue boxers standing in the doorway. "Hello you like to see the Berlin Tower?" he said with a cocky smirk on his face. I stand up and walk over to the doorway and grab his hands. I pull him in and lock the door behind him. When I turn around I am about 5 centimeters away from his chest. I feel the warmth coming off his chest. I put my hand up to feel the beating of his heart. He picked me up and put my chest up to his so our hearts were closer. He then put me on my back on the bed. He was kneeling over me and he kissed my lips gently while whispering that he loves me. He starts kissing me longer and harder until he started fumbling with my pajama pants. That's when I pushed him off of me and shouted out,"Get off of me!" I pushed him off of me and sprinted towards the door and unlocked it. Germany got up and tried to stop my trembling hands. I screamed again,"Germany STOP now!" I heard a voice outside that belonged to England,"Germany what's going on in there?Answer me now!" He burst in with a concerned look on his pale face. "What is going on you two?" I'm sure it looked suspicious,the two of us in a bedroom together him in his boxers and my pants almost down to my knees. England went over to me and asked if he could talk to me in a more secluded area. I followed him into the backyard,which was lit only by the full moon out that night. The light glistened off the water in the pool and cast a ghostly glow on England's face. "What were you two doing in there?Iceland I need to know." I was conflicted of what to say,protect Germany or protect myself. I decide to tell England the truth. "Germany was on top of me and I pushed him off that's all that happened I swear England." I see a single tear roll down his cheek and onto the ground. "I trusted Germany and then he tried to get with you." he said in a monotone voice. I ask him,"Were you two dating or something?" He responded,"No but I liked him that's why I made that video with him." I went over and hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder. We went back inside and I led him to the guest bedroom and tucked him in like he was a child and kissed his forehead as his eyes finally shut. I walked out of his room and walked into mine. I shouldn't have watched that documentary about wars because I start to dream about wars in my sleep. In my dream, I see a man dressed in a military uniform with a full face mask on. He kills everyone that crosses his path. He looks like a ruthless killer. Until he pulls his mask off. At first I don't realize who it is and then it hits me. The killer is Germany. I am suddenly in the throng of the shooting with Germany staring right at me. I start running but he runs after me. He reaches me but when he touches my hand the floor falls out from beneath my feet. At first I am falling with what it seemed like no end. Just darkness surrounding me as I fall down. I finally hit the ground with a large thud. I am surrounded with the image of Germany's deranged face when he was chasing me and killing my friends and family. I wake up screaming bloody murder and Germany comes in. "What the hell is wrong Iceland," he says with sweat rolling down his pale face. "B-b-b-ad dream,that's all." He comes over and hugs me. At first I flinch away from his touch but then I realize it wasn't the real him in my dream, it was my mind conjuring a stereotype of him. I lean against his bare chest and a single tear falls from my eye and rolls onto the perfect planes of his chest. "Hush my dear,hush my love,don't you fret,my little dove.I will keep you,safe and sound,until my lips take their last breath.I love you,Iceland,as the song said,until my last breath." I fall asleep on his shoulder and have no more bad dreams that night.

I wake up and rush to England's room to check on him and see that he is still sound asleep. I leave his room to check on Germany. I see that he is also still asleep. I crawl up behind him in the sheets and curl up by him. I wake up to Germany's face smiling back at me. "Good morning love." "Good time is it?" I said sleepily. '' Bout 11 A.M dearie." I get up and go over to the large window in the room and open the blinds. The sunlight streams into the room, it lights up Germany's now distressed face. "What's the matter?" I ask him."Nothing love," he says with a fake smile. I walk out of the room and back into mine and get dressed in a shirt of Norway's. I smell the shirt before putting it on and smell the traces of his cologne, japanese blossom,white musk,and a hint of vanilla. He bought it from China a while back and fell in love with it. It brings back memories of camping with Norway,with Denmark of course. I got jealous because Denmark was trying to keep me away from Norway. I was alone so I let a tear roll from my eye. I get dressed and meet Germany in the hallway. He grabs my hand and we go wake up England. He is already up and looking at a picture of him and Germany. When he hears us come in he drops the picture and stands up quickly. "Hi .What are you two doing in here?" "We were going to ask if you wanted to come with us to the you want to?" I ask with a concerned face. He nodded his head yes. I went over and held out my hand and said quietly,"I'll be there with you." He smiled and got up. We all got into the small Prius I have. I turned on the station I last had on and it was playing a sad breakup song. I saw England starting to tear up so I changed it to a classical station. We finally go to the store and we went inside. It was nearly empty so we went straight to the movie section to buy the newest release and Germany said that he was going to go get something and that he'll be back in a few minutes. Me and England stay there and talk about mindless topics,favorite colors,food,debt,friends,family. And Germany comes back with a bag in his hand. "I already checked out ." he says with a guilty look on his face. I try to look into his bag but he pulls it away from me and says that it's a surprise. We walk to the checkout counter and buy the movies we were looking for. I notice that when the cashier thought I wasn't looking he winked at Germany and Germany smirked back. We walked out of the store and stepped in the car. We drove home in silence. When we got home Germany dropped his bag on the floor and a box came out of it. I bend down to read it but Germany puts it back in the bag before I can. He just smiles at me and rushes into his room. "Did you see what those were Ice?" England said to me. "No." "Iceland those were," he paused to cough slightly,"condoms." I stand there in surprise. Did Germany really buy those things?Did he think he was going to get to use them on me? I didn't know but I let it out of my mind for now. "England want to go in the pool?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

We knock on Germany's door and tell him we are going in the pool. We then run down to our rooms and get our swim trunks on. Before I get out the door I hear the doorbell ring. When I answer it I see Japan standing there in red swim trunks. "Oh hi Japan." "Hi,who are you?This is Norway and Denmark's house," he asks. "I am Iceland,nice to meet you," I say as I extend my hand for a friendly hand shake. He shakes my hand and comes in. I led him to the backyard where I see China, France, and Seychelles sitting in the pool already. I grab England's arm and pull him away,"Why are all these people here England?" I ask him in an annoyed voice. "Oh I invited a couple of people over.I hope that's fine with you Ice." I mutter that it is okay but to ask next time. I walk back to the pool to see more people there. Now the guest list includes Lithuania,Austria,Hungary, and America. I hear a clinking noise coming from the open back door. It is Russia with clinking alchohol bottles talking to Germany. Germany comes over to me with a glass in his hand. The glass is filled with a a reddish liquid and large chunks of ice. "Drink it tastes amazing!" Germany tells me. I take the drink from him and take a sip. It tastes sweet,but the aftertaste is bitter and it burns my throat. I keep on drinking from the glass. I eventually finish the drink and ask for more. "Wow Iceland I never saw you as a drinker," Russia said in a joking tone. "Drinker? I'm not a drinker." "That is alchohol Iceland,you do know that right." I put the glass on the table and run out into the backyard. I see Germany talking to Austria,who is holding hands with Hungary. I walk up to Germany and slap him. "What was that for Ice? Oh the on you needed to loosen up!" I walk away from him, but he follows me. "Iceland, I can have Russia make you a non-alchoholic ." I sigh and follow him into the kitchen,where Russia is making the drinks. "Back for more Iceland,eh?" "No Iceland wants a non-alchoholic Russia." He goes behind the counter and whispers something into Russia's ear. He smiles and starts making the drink. He turns around saying that he needs to add a special ingredient. He turns back around and hands me the drink. I sip it and taste apples,bananas, and other fruits. It doesn't taste like alchohol so I keep on drinking. I finsish the drink and ask Russia for another one,of the same thing. He makes it quickly repeating what he did the first time. I down the third drink and ask him for another. While I wait for him to make it I go outside and see alot of people. Seychelles and France on a beach chair kissing each other passionately. Austria is in a corner with Hungary quietly sipping what looked like water. I see Germany and walk towards him. I grab his neck and pull his face closer to mine. I kiss his neck and then his lips. "How many of those drinks have you had Ice?" he asks." Urgh,I dunno. Three,four,five maybe." I say and laugh. He smiles and says,"Why don't you have one more." "Sure dear just until Norway is back." I smile and walk into the kitchen. Germany is still holding me by my shoulders. I shrug him off and ask Russia if he's done with my drink. He nods and hands me the drink. I down that drink in a couple of swallows. I drink a few more. I don't remember how many. All I remember is blacking out and being carried to my room and thrown onto the bed.

I wake up with a massive headache and the urge to go to the bathroom. I step off my bed and feel skin beneath me so I retract my foot and look down to see Frances chest. I look beside him and see Seychelles,half-clothed and covered in sweat,or what looks like sweat. I look around the room to see others on the floor. Austria, Hungary, England, Lithuania are all on the floor in a mound half-clothed. I look to my side and see Germany,naked and his blond hair messed up. I look down at myself and see that I have no clothes on either. I realize my sheets are now wet and smell like vodka and various alchohol. I look on the other side of Germany and see his brother, Prussia, also naked,halfway off of the bed. I jump up and grab some boxers. As I walk down the hallway,it is littered with plastic red cups and spills. I walk into the bathroom to see Japan's head over the toilet. I hear him vomit into the bowl. I tap his shoulder and ask if he's ok. "Yes Iceland I am fine," he grabs my hand and pulls me down. "How was Germany?" he whispers in my ear. I flinch away from him as he goes back to the toilet and vomits again. I jump in the shower and turn on the faucet. The warm water is a relief so I stand there and wash my hair. I see white stuff going down the drain,along with some blood. I also see I have bitemarks in my lower regions that are pretty deep. I wash every cut carefully. I get dressed in clean clothes and start sweeping up the floor in the hallway. When I am finally finished I walk back into my room to see Germany groping at the covers where I was. I go over there, maneuvering my way,careful not to step on anyone. I touch Germany's hand and he jolts awake. "Iceland! Oh Iceland! Are you okay love?" I stare into his eyes and ask him,"What happened last night?I need to know Germany." He looks away and slides to the edge of the bed and sits up. I hand him a shirt. He slips the shirt over his bruised chest. I notice he has marks on his wrist in the shape of handcuffs. "Iceland it was all an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen." "So we did do...it." He nods slowly. I run out of the room accidentally stepping on Hungary's wrist as she shrieks out a small scream of pain. I run into the backyard and start crying. I hear footsteps behind me and look back. It is Germany in his boxers and the shirt I handed him. He walks over to me and hugs me from behind. He sways slightly from side to side. I look up to see im staring into the rising sun. "You know you're the first person that I have ever loved. Like really loved. also the first who refused my lust." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. We walk back to his room and kiss before falling asleep once again. We wake up and see that everyone is gone except for England,Seychelles,and France. They are fighting,"No you are way better than that!" I hear England shout at Seychelles. "But I love him to death! Please just let me be with him!" " to mon amour Seychelles! Come on England you can't keep her away from me forever!" I walk in and say,"Now now,what's the problem?" "I-," Seychelles says but England interupts,"She wants to marry that,thing," he says as he points at France. "Well England she is old enough to make her own decisions," I say sympathetically. "Thank you!" Seychelles says. "Who are you by the way?" "Iceland pleased to meet you." I hold my hand out expecting a hand shake but she grabs me by the shoulders and wraps me in her arms in a friendly hug. "Thank you by the way for making him feel better," she whispers in my ear."Your welcome elska," I whisper back. She pulls away and smiles then returns to her lovers side. He hugs her waist and kisses her cheek. They walk out of the room and into England's guest room. England rushes after them and tries to open the door but they have locked the door. England walks to the couch and falls on it in exhaustion. I laugh quietly and walk back to Germany still in bed and stroking the covers beside him. I smile and practically jump into his arms and lay on him in bed,our hearts pounding simultaneously against each other. I kiss his neck gently and trail up to his lips with sweet,gentle,kisses. He kisses my lips back and copies my movements but instead bites my neck softly. When he kisses my lips he shoves his tongue into my mouth. I copy and we end up squirming and falling off the bed. We lay there laughing and smiling and holding hands. I am thinking that this is a perfect moment. But then I hear England outside of the door say,"Welcome back Norway!"

I hurry and get some real clothes on,so does Germany. We walk out of the room at the same time. I walk down to the kitchen to see Norway and England talking. I run up to Norway and jump on him. "Norway! I have missed you." "Have you missed me enough to call me Big Brother?" "Once." He smiles at me and puts me down. "How was it staying with Germany?" "Um it was interesting Big Brother," I say as I smile guiltily. I would tell him about me and Germany how we slept together,how I got drunk,about England crying. I decide not to because it would worry Norway since it isn't really him that likes Germany. Actually none of the Nordics like him. Denmark trusts him but that's it. "Well where is the blond bastard," Norway says jokingly. "Right here sir." Norway looks down the hallway to see Germany standing there in a shirt of mine. "What are you doing in one of his shirts?" Norway asks threatingly. "Oh did he not tell you?We are dating now." "We are?" I said questioningly. "Oh!We are!" "Norway stares at me with eyes practically burning with hatred for Germany. "May I talk to you outside for a minute Iceland." I walked outside with him as he shut the door with a loud thud. "What the bloody hell Iceland! How the hell could you be dating that nazi bastard!" he exploded at me. "I am not a child anymore Norway. I can make my own choices." "Obviously not!" I slapped him across the face,leaving a red mark the shape of my hand there. I stomped away into the house. "What was he saying?"Germany asked,but I didn't stop to answer. I ran straight into my room. Germany walked into my room and shut the door. He sat beside me on the bed and asked,"What did he say Iceland?" I didn't say anything but I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and forced him closer to me. I couldn't stand Norway treating me like a child. I tore Germany's shirt off and threw it on the floor. He tore my shirt off and undid my belt. I did the same to him. I layed down on my back and Germany positioned himself over me. I kissed him even harder. I heard Norway pounding on the door but neither of us cared. We were the only people in the world. He eased my pants off of my lower half. He took off his own pants and boxers. I copied. Now we were both naked and uncovered. Finally he took the covers and pulled it over our bodies and we made love.

When we woke it was the next morning and snowing. I got up and got my boxers on and woke up Germany. The sheets were soaked again. Sigh, another load of laundry. I got up to go see if Norway was awake. I crept into his room and saw that he was sound asleep. I smiled and went back to Germany. We snuck out of the house with his stuff and some of my stuff. I drove out in my Prius and he drove out in his truck. We both drove to his house. I saw his big beautiful white house. It was a bit smaller than Norway's house but still pretty. We pulled our suitcases into the house and set them down near his room. He took me on a tour around his house. There were about 3 guest bedrooms,but I was staying with him in his room. He had a large living room with a flat screen television and one long sofa in front of it. We sat down and started watching Romeo and Juliet. It is ironic since that's how we were. I heard someone knocking on the door. I closed my eyes for a second and kissed Germany's neck and went to go to the door. I looked through the peephole and it was only England. I let him in and he came in breathing heavily. "Iceland! Norway is looking for you in his car I had to run all the way here to warn you!" I run back to Germany and tell him what England said. He told me to grab my suitcase and go get to his truck. I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed some more stuff we might need while looking for a house. I hear a punding on the door and see the doorknob turn. I hear Norway outside saying,"Iceland,Germany,I know you're both here." I freeze,terrified of what might happen if he finds me here. I grab Germany and England's hand and pull them behind the couch. I hear Norway's footsteps and whisper for them to hold their breath. I started sobbing silently and Germany hugged me. Every touch felt more intimate since I let him have me. I buried my face in his neck. I peek past the couch and see that Norway is dialing a number on his phone. He is dialing my number and my phone is on high in my pocket. I sit there in silence and hold my breath waiting for him to call and my phone to give away our location. He calls and a few seconds later my phone plays the song "German Sparkle Party" that I had recently set as my ringtone. He stares right at the couch and walks towards it I grab Germany's hand and run. I ran out the back door and over the fence. We jump over the fence into the front yard. He has his keys so we jump into the car and drive to his closest friends's house,Japan. "Oh hello brings you here?" "I'm sorry to intrude Japan but Norway is after me and Ice." "That is absolutely fine,come in." We walk into the small house of Japan's. We go into the guest bedroom he has and get ourselves comfortable in the room. I lay my head against Germany and ask,"Do you love me Germany?" "Of course I love you do you ask?" "I want to marry you."

Germany stands there in surprise. "Ice are you sure?" "Yes of course." "Well we should get rings then," he said with a big grin upon his face. He stayed in there to sleep while I ran off to tell Japan. "Really Iceland? You asked him for his hand in marriage? Oh I am so happy for you!" he says excitedly,"When is the wedding?" "I don't know we haven't set a date yet." I hear a knock at the door. It is England and he is panting. He explains that he got away from Denmark and Norway and ran to the next place Germany could hide. I told him me and Germany were getting married. "OMG I am so happy for you two! When is the wedding?Where are the rings?" he said excitedly. "Slow down England let Ice speak," I hear Germany say behind me. "Sorry,"England says sheepishly. "It's okay," I say with a smile. I go over to Germany and he hugs my waist. We already look like a happily married couple. "So Germany,when are we going to have it and where?" I ask him."We should have it soon, in a month,and we should do it in Japan's backyard,if that's okay with him of course." "Yes it's okay with me." We get in his truck and drive to a jewelry store. We find a pair of rings with diamond accents on them. We hurry up and pay with Germany's Visa and get out of there. We drive back to Japan's house and show off our rings but don't put them on. I kiss him and run off to the guest bedroom to get dressed in my pajamas since it is almost 10:00 P.M. I get dressed in some of the things Norway got me for my birthday. It is a red lace shirt and a pair of short underwear. I call Germany's name and tell him to come to bed. I hear him yell down the hall,"Coming love!" I hear footsteps coming down the hall towards the room. I get scared so I lock the door. "Iceland!" Germany yells as he pounds on the door,"Open the door!" "Sorry just one second." I change into a ratty pair of sweats and leave my chest bare. I unlock the door and open it. Germany is smiling but when he sees my outfit he has a dissapointed look on his face. "What's the matter love?" I ask him. "Nothing,"he mumbles and walks towards the bed. He lays down and covers himself and mumbles something about me being ready. I lay down on the bed next to him and kiss his forehead and whisper good night. I dream of a happy marriage with Germany that night.

The next morning I wake up and wake Germany up. We get dressed and go cook breakfast for everyone. We cook eggs, bacon, sausage, and some fish because we were expecting Seychelles,along with France. I hear Seychelles voice at the door,"Iceland! Can we come in?Hurry!" I walk to the door and open it. Seychelles rushes in towing France along and says,"Sorry we think we were beimg followed by Denmark." "You do," France said. Seychelles face turns down in a frown. "Me and Germany are getting married," I say to her and her face bursts into a large smile and she shrieks with joy. "Oh my gosh Iceland! I'm so happy for you!" she shrieks as she wraps her thin arms around me. I smile and hug her back gently."Mon amour,I don't think he wants to be smothered," he says jokingly. "I wasn't smothering!" she says as she crosses her arms."Love don't be like that," France says in a whining tone. Seychelles stays silent and when France tries to turn her around she jerks away from him and runs off. He makes no effort to go after her."I will give her some time to cool off." I go back to Germany to discuss the wedding. "Let's have the wedding in two weeks," I say."Two weeks?" "Yes two weeks Germany." "Okay then two weeks." I go talk to France and ask himif I could borrow his tuxedo since he looks about the same size as Germany. "Sure mon ami anything for the groom to be." He drives back to his house to grab his tux and drives back with it. I ask Germany to try it on. He goes into our room to put it on and he then he comes out. The tux is a little tight but it looks good. We go out and buy me a tux and come home to see Norway sitting on the couch watching a movie about what the Germans did to the Nordics. I let out a shriek,"What did you do to the rest of them?" "Oh calm the fuck down Ice. They ran off when I arrived." I grab my stuff that is by the doorway,as well as Germany's tuxedo and we both run back to Germany's large black rusting truck. We drive off to each persons house and pick them up. We all drive to the last person that we knows house,Austria.

"Hello?Oh Germany hello come in." We all go in and see his large beautiful house that is painted a beautiful white. I walk in and tell Austria what has happened so far. "You may have my wedding here if you like," he says."Really! Oh that would be wondrous!" "You might want to bump it to this week." Today is Monday so if we had it this week we would have to have it on Friday. "Let's get working on it then!" I got dressed in some work clothes. Me and Germany and everyone else constructed and arch to serve as an alter and Seychelles decorated it with flowers and fake starfish. We put up some tables and covered them with white tablecloth. We took a break and ate some fish that Seychelles cooked for us. It looked like her and France had made up,because his tongue was down her throat half the time. We got back to work and Austria made a bouquet of flowers for the centerpiece of each table. I put the table me and Germany were to sit at up. It is sunset so we go and take a shower. He gets undressed at the same time as me so we can take our first shower as a couple. I meet him in the shower and turn the faucet on high and jump in. I hear Germany open the door and see him standing on the tile floor naked. He gets in the shower with me and we start kissing. He starts kissing me from my neck and trails down. He gets on his knees and kisses my stomach softly and I shudder at the intimacy. He looks up and gets extremely close to my lower regions. I stop him before he opens his mouth,"I don't

want to do this Germany,not right now." He looks up at me with a dissapointed face. "Iceland why not?" he says,now looking slightly angry. Before I answer he gets out and dries off and storms into our room. I cry a little and let my tears roll of my face with the steaming water from the faucet. I turn off the faucet and sit on the tile floor. I watch the steam bounce off the gleaming tile. I walk out of the bathroom and try to open our bedroom door, but find it's locked. "Open the damn door Germany!" I shriek while pounding on the door. I hear the door unlock."Come in." I walk in to see Germany sitting on the floor with some chains."What are you doing with those Germany?" I ask him as I get dressed. "Well I was hoping for something tonight. You know in the dark," he says with a cocky grin,"So how 'bout it darling?" "Okay then," I say,giggling. I get dressed in my boxers and turn off the lights. I slip into the covers and find myself with handcuffs around my wrists."What the hell Germany?" "Sorry I meant to tell you I like an exciting bedroom life," he says as he smiles. I shriek and he puts his hand over my mouth. "Dear, be quiet please and I won't do anything to bad," Germany said. He put my arms through the bed post slots and locked the hand cuffs. "Germany!Let me go please! I love you but not this!" "Come on 'll enjoy me." He positioned himself over me and started to kiss my lips. Then he started biting them,so hard that my lips were bleeding. I realized I would have to get used to it to be with Germany so I layed there in silence. He moved down and kissed my stomach, close to my lower extremeties. I squirmed around when he traced the skin on the inside of my upper thigh with his finger. I cried out and tried to kick him off but he held my legs down. He went and slipped himself behind me and put himself in me. I cried out in pain and he laughed. "Ice you know the origin of passion is from 'to suffer' well you are going to have to learn passion." He unlocked me and let me get dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed and said,"Was that so bad Iceland?" he says,smiling. I stay silent and get dressed in my pajamas. I go sit out on Austria's couch and turn on the television. It is a musical that shows a young latina that falls in love with a young caucasian male. I continue watching for about 30 minutes before deciding to go to sleep. I decide I don't want to sleep with Germany so I ask Seychelles if I could use the extra bed in her room,since her and France are sharing the other one. "Yeah sure,but uh why are you not sleeping with Germany?" "Don't want to talk about it," I mutter. I go into the large room France and Seychelles are occupying and see that it is painted red with black wood bedposts and desks. I lay down in the large bed on the far side of the room and cover my whole body in the warm blankets. All night I hear Seychelles screams of joy and France's grunting so I get no sleep at all. I wake up and see them both laying together,with the sunlight lying on their faces twinkling on their unblemished skin. I smile and walk out to the room where Germany is sleeping. I open the door and see Austria talking to Germany. Germany is lying down,so is Austria. "I don't know why?I needed him," Germany said."Well he isn't used to your sadism."


	2. Chapter 2

Germany responds with a sad look.

"Try being more gentle."

I run back to Seychelles room. When I walk in Seychelles is on the bed, tying her bows.

"Oh hey Iceland what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Last night, Germany chained me to the bed. It's a side of him I've never seen before." I cried.

"Iceland, it's okay. Do you not love him anymore?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"I do love him it's just-"

"No. You love him and that's all that matter's."

"Okay thanks Seychelles." I say as I hug her.

Just as I leave, France comes back in with his hair tousled and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Mon ami! What are you doing here?" he said, smiling guiltily.

"Nothing, conversing with Seychelles."

I continue walking down the hall and walk into the bedroom where Germany was sleeping. I see him on the bed, sleeping peacefully, while the sunlight danced on his perfect pale skin. For a second, I just admire his beauty and brush the hair out of his face. I shake him slightly to wake him up. He immediately opens his bright blue eyes and sits up.

"Oh Iceland! I'm so happy you came back! I'm so sorry about last night, it will never happen again!" he blubbers. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his lips, gently as to not hurt my own lips.

"It's okay Germany, I forgive you. I kinda liked it," I lied,"we should do it again."

I jumped up and shoved my lips onto his, grabbing a handful of hair in the process. I pull the hair and he screams in ectasy. He grabs my already swaying hips and starts tracing my jawline with soft kisses. He bites my neck softly, when England walks in. I jump to the other side of the bed.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." he says with a devilish grin.

"You did get out." Germany mutters under his breath.

England sits in between me and Germany,"So two more days until the wedding, how are you two lovebirds feeling?"

"Hor-" Germany starts.

"In love," I say, cutting off his words and making both of them glare at me.

"Breakfast!" Seychelles yells from down the hall, breaking the awkward silence lingering in the room. I run down the hall and sit at the smooth white table. France puts a plate of eggs, sausage, and, of course, fish, in front of me. I eat slowly. I rinse the plate off when I finish and walk back to the room me and Germany share. I put on one of Germany's shirts and a pair of tight jeans. I go to see if Germany needs help with the decorations for the wedding. No one is there but Germany.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Shopping." he says as he takes a step closer to me. He's shirtless and sweating in the hot summer sun. I smile and walk over to him. He grabs my waist and starts to bite my neck softly. I just tilt my head up and start to ruffle his hair. He starts to kiss my chest and I moan slightly. His hand traces my inner thigh and travels up. He pushes me to the ground softly and tears my shirt off. We take off our pants and stand up picks me up like a bride and carries me to our room and locks the door.

When I wake up, it's dark. I stumble over tot he light switch and turn it on. The light is blinding for a second so I close my eyes. There are white spatters on the walls and on the tile floor. I also have it all over me. I sigh and wake Germany up.

"I'm taking a shower."

He immediately jumps up and grabs a towel. We walk down to the bathroom and disrobe. I cringe when I see bite marks on my torso and vital regions.

"Sorry," Germany says softly.

"Don't be." I say and look at his naked body. God he's sexy. I catch myself tracing his perfectly sculpted abs and jump back.

"Sorry," I say guiltily. He laughs slightly and walks into the shower with me.

"Can I do something Iceland?" he asks. I nod softly. He puts some space between us and gets on his knees. He slowly inches towards me, letting his hair brush against my stomach as he kisses my upper thigh. I shiver and he looks up at me, smiling a mischievious smile. He puts my vital regions in his mouth and starts to slowly move back and forth. I back up against the wall and clench my fists. He was driving me crazy with the way he was moving his tongue. I screamed and clenched my fists even harder. He goes faster and faster until I explode. I slide down the wall breathing heavily. He offers help up and I take it, bringing my body only a couple of inches away from him. I throw my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine. I bring him to the floor and pull some of his beautiful hair. He screams in joy and grabs the ledge of the shower. I could see he enjoys this so I pull on it 2 more times. I then pull both of us up and push his stomach on the wall. I thrust myself into him and bite his neck gently. I try to be more sexy by licking the nape of his neck. He shivers and cums. I turn off the faucet and grab my towel. After drying, I walk to our room and get dressed in an oversize shirt. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

I wake up and see a note on Germany's pillow. I pick it up and read Germany's beautiful cursive. It says: Dear Iceland, I am helping Austria with the decorations for Friday. I want that day to be perfect. Ich Liebe Dich, Germany

I smile and put a pair of pants on. When I walk into the backyard, Germany is putting the last decorations up. There were beautiful white bows and ribbons all over the backyard.

"It's beautiful Germany!" I cry. He came to where I was to admire his work.

"Yes you are," he says in a sexy tone. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"You're so silly love."

We spent the rest of the day making the preperations for tomorrow. Later we sat down for a dinner of wurst, fish, carrots, and boiled potatos.

"We should feed each other! That would be so cute!" I say to Germany.

"Okay then," he says, smiling a dazzling grin. He picks up some wurst with his fork and brought it to my mouth. I knew he wanted this to be sexual so I give him what he wants. I take the wurst off the fork and lick it from tip to tip. He moans and whines in my ear," Don't tease me."

I giggle and bite the tip off gently. I feed him one of my carrots. He wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Meet you in the bedroom," he whispers in my ear. Then he stood up and walks to our shared room. My skin tingles as I get up and walk into the bedroom. Germany is naked on the bed. He gets up and walks over to me. I tear off my pants and boxers but don't have time for my shirt. He picks me up and straddles my legs around his waist. I hear a voice on the other side of the door. "Get it West, get it!"

I push Germany away and open the door. Prussia flinches away, rubbing his black eye.

"So getting busy are ya?" he chuckles.

"Screw you Prussia," Germany says from behind me.

"Looks like Iceland was already doing that." he jokes back.

Germany blushes and pushes Prussia out.

"Wait I need to tell you something West!"

"What is it then?"

"Norway is planning on stopping by tomorrow." Prussia says solemnly. Austria appears behind him.

"This is your fault! Germany wouldn't have to go through this if it weren't for you and your stupid brother!" he yells as he walks towards me, pushing Prussia back."You don't deserve him! He's a man, you're just a little boy!" Now he's in my face and pushing me back. He raises his open hand and slaps me. Germany comes and pushes Austria off of me.

"Why are you with him Germany? Why? You deserve so much better! You could have Italy or England but you choose this!" Austria screamed. Hungary came in and pulled her husband back.

"Why are you screaming Roderich?" she said in a soft yet squeaky voice.

He took her hands in his,"Because dear,Norway and Denmark are following Iceland. And they're coming here next. You know how destructive those fools are."

She led him out of the room and closes the door. I hear them walking down the hall. Tears begin to flow from my eyes and Germany comes over.

"Why are you crying my sweet serendipity?" he asked as he held my waist.

"Maybe, I'm not good enough for you. Maybe Austria was right." I say.

"No exactly the oppisite meine leibe. You're to good for me." He lets go and locks the door.

"Shall we continue what was interrupted?"

I nod softly and push my body against his. He pushes me onto the bed gently and kisses my head. I kiss his chest and he moans loudly. He starts to caress my vital regions and kissing my throat. I turn around and he starts to shallowly thrust into me. I hear him moan in pleasure as he slowly thrusts, again and again. Before he came, he thrusted into me all the way, making both of us scream in pleasure. I kiss the bridge of his nose.

"Do you ever think of Italy? Or England?"

"Yes," he says quietly.

"Do you ever want to, be with them again?" I ask, tears threatening to spill out.

"No! Hell no Ice! I'm yours now and that won't ever change! Ever." he says loudly while intertwining our idle fingers. He kisses my hand and runs his free hand through my sweat soaked silver hair. Kissing my forehead, he closes his pale eyelids and rests his head on my chest.

"I love you," I whisper, and then fall asleep.

When I wake up, Germany is holding me to his chest. I look up at him and ask," What's wrong my love?"

I blink and focus on his scared expression. There's a cut on his cheek that has blood still dripping from it. I reach up to touch the gash.

"Norway. He-he-he tried to hurt you. To take you. I couldn't let that happen."

I clung to his waist and started to cry. He strokes my hair and sings a soft lullaby.

"Darling, today is supposed to be our wedding."

I hadn't realized what day it was, I was to caught up in what happened.

"Oh yeah," I say, my mind somewhere else entirely.

France came in,"Bonjour vous deux!" (Hello you two)

"Hallo Francis!"

He strides over and hugs us both. He has a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong dear Francis?" I say as I get on some pants.

"I don't think you should have the wedding today," he says.

I sigh and reply."Yes I know. I just love him so much, I wnat to be married as soon as possible."

"Iceland I think he's right. I love you too but I want you alive," Germany says as he twists my hair around his finger.

"Fine. No wedding." I say with my arms crossed. Germany hugs my waist and sways his hips.

"We can have it any other time," he says, "Besides," he continues as he grins mischieviously,"this leaves more time to play."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. We walk out to the kitchen.

"We should go to a club tonight!" I hear Seychelles say.

"That sounds fun." I say to Germany.

"You can join if you want," Seychelles says,"I mean you two are getting married."

She waves us over to a table, seating England, France, Lithuania, Poland, and many others.

"We originally came for the wedding but then Seychelles offered this idea," said a voice.

I nod nonchalantly and walk to the table. Germany sits next to me and waves at everyone shyly, especially Poland.

"So what club are we going to?" I ask.

"That new club downtown seems really awesome!"

Prussia stumbles in, obviously drunk and shouts,"Someone call me?" and falls face first on the floor. Everyone laughs at the passed out drunkard but eventually helps drag him to his room. For the remainder of daylight we talk about little topics. When night time hits we all gather in France's convertible which has his flag on one side and Seychelle's flag on the other. It took about 5 minutes to get to the club. The front was plastered with blinking lights and posters. Girls in short dresses and high heels are swarming around the entrance. We all shove through the mob of whores and enter the club. It's a large, crowded room with loud, pounding music and smells of booze, drugs, vomit, and sex. Germany grabs my hand and pulls me into the middle of the crowd. As the crowd pushes us closer, he dances in a more sexual manner. I mouth at him that I'm going to get a drink. When I sit on the hard bar stool, I immediately get a drink. I ask the bartender who is it from. He points to a man in a hoodie, with the hood covering his face. I sip it cautiously and conclude it's safe. I slowly drink it all and get another one. I downed this one the same as the first one. I stop because I feel drowsy and stumble onto the dance floor. I hug who I think is Germany and say I love you before being pushed back. I blink and see Seychelle's confused face, not Germany's. I mumble and apology and stagger away. A hand clasps at my wrist and drags me into the bathroom. I feel myself being pushed into the darkest stall. I blink again and see eyes. Cold, purple, sunken in eyes.

"Norway No!" I screeach into the must filled air. I start to try and struggle out of his dead lock grip. He shoves my stomach against the cold graphittied wall. I cry out in pain as he smashes my right cheek against the wall. He slides my pants off, along with my boxers. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as Norway roughly thrusts into me. Someone enters the restroom and throws the stall door open. I look and France is running towards us. France throws Norway away from me and clutches me to his smells like clean water and a warm summer night. I bury my face into his shirt, trying to hide my tears, as he rushes into the fist pumping crowd. Germany and Seychelles see France holding me. They both run towards us with a hurt look on their face.

"What the hell France?" they say in unison. France puts my feet on the floor softly. "Mon ami et mon amour, let me explain. Norway dragged poor Iceland into the restroom and started to sexually assault him but then moi being the superhero I am, run in, grab Iceland and save his precious behind," he finishes with a grin.

"Literally," Seychelles says and giggles hysterically. Germany gives her a frown and she siliences her laughing. He grabs me and holds me close. "Can we leave?" he asks France. France nods and gathers everyone. We drive back to Austria's house and almost everyone goes to sleep. Me and Germany watch T.V. as I lay my head in his lap. We eventually go to sleep in the bed we share.

Sunlight streams in through the open window when I wake.

"Oh you're awake finally. Did you sleep okay you started to scream my name during your slumber. Gave me quite a scare."

"I did? I don't remember."

"Well you're okay now, right?"

"Of course I am. I'm with you."

He kisses my lips and says," I love you Iceland."

"Forever and ever," I finish with another kiss.

"This must be a dream."

"What?"

"Someone like you loving me."

"I was thinking the same thing my little Ocean Eyes."

"I love you," he repeats before sliding off the bed. He gets dressed in a plain, army green shirt and some black cargo pants. I dress in a replica of his shirt in my size and some green skinny jeans. We walk out hand in hand and eat our breakfast.

"I think I should get my stomach and stuff checked out. I have no clue what Norway put in that drink," I say between mouthfuls of food.

"Okay we'll go today meine leibe."

We scarf down our food and drive to a small doctor's office. The doctor does and X-ray and, strangely, and ultrasound. After he's done we wait for 40 minutes in the tiny waiting room. He calls us in.

"Everything looks fine. I would like to do one last Ultrasound though."

"Okay then!" I say ectastically.

He does the Ultrasound and about 3 minutes in he says something."Did you know you were pregnant?"

I cover my mouth with my hand and start to sob. "What stage?" I manage to choke out.

"About 2 months in."

Germany squeezes my hand.

"We're done. You can leave."

I stand up, legs shaking, and nearly fall.

"Will you be okay walking?" Germany asks nervously.

"Could you hold me please? Just for a moment?"

He hugs my waist tightly as he whispers it will be okay and that we'll get through this. He walks me out to the car and speeds back to the house. We finally get there and pull into the driveway.

"When should we break the news?" he asks.

"Today. I want to get it over with."

"Whatever you'd like my love."

He gets out and opens the door for me,

"After you sir." he says with a grin.

I giggle and step on the pavement. He holds my hand and walks me to the door. When we open it the smell of burnt bread fills our noses.

"After dinner," I whisper to Germany.

"So anything wrong with you Iceland?" Prussia asks.

I roll my eyes and say,"Even if there was I wouldn't-" I stop. I was going to announce it. I sigh. "No there's nothing wrong with me Prussia."

"Iceland!Germany! I made dinner!" England exclaims. Explains why no one was eating.

"No thanks!" me and Germany say in unison. We exchange a grin. Even in this madness we can enjoy the simplest joke. England sighs,

"Okay then."

Germany clears his throat and yells,"May I have everyone's attention please!"

Everyone turns to him.

"Now I know th epast few days have been chaotic but me and Ice have some good news."

He pauses to kiss me softly.

"Iceland is..." he trails off again.

"Pregnant! I'm pregnant god damnit!" I blurt out.

Gasps and whispers echo in the large room. I hold on to Germany's hand even harder than before. He kisses me again.

"What are you going to do with the child?" says a voice from the back.

"What do you mean? I'm going to keep it!"

The person emerges and the sight of her hair tells me it's none other than Hungary.

"Why would you even ask that?"

Austria steps up. "My wife is infertile. Besides, you don't deserve the child. Or Germany for that matter."

"You're right! I don't deserve him but miraculously, he loves me and I feel the same about him!"

Furious tears flow from my eyes.

"I'm glad you've acknowledged that," he says.

"I should've known it earlier."

And then I run to our room. Germany runs in as I'm packing my bags.

"What are you doing Iceland?"

I ignore him and continue stuffing the bag. He grabs my wrist.

"You don't have to leave Iceland."

"Be with Italy. We don't make sense together." I say coldly.

"That's why I love you though!"

"You shouldn't. You're way to good for me."

"Please don't leave," he pleads.

I zip up the bag,"I don't want you to get hurt."

"It will hurt if you leave."

I turn to the door and start walking."I'm doing this to protect you."

I walk out the room and towards the front door. When I open the door, a strange summer rain is pelting my face. I walk to Norway's house and by the time I get there, everything I have is soaked. I ring the doorbell and the door opens a crack. I see Denmark's tearful eye.

"Go away. Now!"

I hear Norway scream from down the hall,"Who is it?"

Denmark turns and yells back,"It's the boy!"

Footsteps echo down the hall and Norway's face replaces Denmark's.

"So you came crawling back? Took longer than I thought."

I nod and he waves me in through the small doorway. He stops to bursh the wet hair out of my eyes. He kisses my forehead.

"So love, why did you finally leave?"

"Norway, I'm-I'm-I'm-"

"Spit it out Ice."

"I'm pregnant."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"That's my child."

"How do you know?"

"You haven't had contact with him for that long."

My frozen brain puts the pieces together.

"You're completely right."

"I know, now come over here."

I walk into his open arms and they close around my waist. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes. As he kisses me, he lifts my shirt up and over my head. I push him away.

"What's wrong my pet?"

I walk away and say,"I just can't do this, not so soon."

I walk into my old room, which hasn't been touched. I curled up on top of the old, silk, Norwegian flag patterned, sheets. My tears appeared as dark splotches as I think about Germany. My tears carry me into a long, dreamless sleep.

I wake to a shift of weight in my bed. My eyes dart back and forth, searching for Germany.

"Oh yeah I left him." I remind myself. Then I whisper to myself,"I'm sorry, so sorry Germany."

I clench my fists, attempting not to cry. A hand rests on my bare shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

I turn, hand on my shoulder. I sigh,"Oh it's only you."

It's Norway, who must have covered me and climbed in bed with me. He's used the excuse of nightmares since I was very little.

**********Flashback************

"Hei lille, can papa sleep beside you?" (Hei Lille=Hello little one)

My tiny head nods.

"Takk, papa had a bad dream," Norway said as he kissed my hair. (Takk=Thank you)

"Velkomin," I mutter in my native tongue. (Velkomin=welcome)

He chuckles and caresses my hair.

"Min sønn, gi pappa et kyss." he says softly.(Give papa a kiss)

"What?"

"Gefðu Papa koss." he says, turning my face. I giggle.

"Noregur þú ert svo kjánalegt." (Norway you are so silly)

I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

****************End Flashback***************

"Ert þú í lagi?" he asks.

"I'm fine."

He hugs me but I push him away.

"Jeg vil have dig en gang mere," he says with a giggle. (I will have you once more)

****Update********

I don't know the words but I know it's Danish.

"You know Denmark never taught me!" I whine into his ears.

"Ja jeg vet."

A smile spreads across his face and I stare at it with burning hatred. He was so happy about me not being with Germany.

"Jeg elsker deg," he says, gently rubbing my stomach. I push his hand off.(I love you)

"Eg er ekki," I mutter as I get up.(I don't)

He leaves as he chuckles at my withdrawls from him. I hear a deep voice behind me.

_Ich bin jetzt besser. _I turn around quickly and see Germany. I run over and try to put my arms around his waist but my arms meet only air, and his apparation dissappears.(I'm better now)

"Þegar geðveikur, frábær."(Already insane, great)

Just then I hear the front door open.

"Denmark!"

I crack the door open and see Germany holding Italy. I close the door. _Of course he got over me, it was stupid to think otherwise. _I press my ear to the door.

"What is this?" Germany says, followed by a sharp scream from Italy.

"No! No! Don't do that! It's painful."

Oh his curl.

"I'm sorry Italy and Romano!"

"Si mi amor! If I had known it caused you pain..." Spain trailed off.

"Va bene mia cara," Romano says.(It's okay my dear)

I walk out of my room to where they are standing. "Hallo allir!"

Germany's eyes shift from Italy to me.

"You came here?" he whispers,"Island, meine liebe. Warum?"

I run up and embrace him, joyful tears dropping on his green pants. He lifts my face and hesitates for a second. He kisses my chapped lips deeply and his large hands cradle the back of my head.

"Ich vermisse dich," He whispers to me.(I miss this) He pushes my hair behind my ear.

"Perche?" the Italian says, wiping away tears.

"Italy!" Germany shouts as Italy runs out.

"Dannato you German!" Romano says as he runs after Italy.

Norway stomps down the hall.

"Run!" I shriek to Germany. We start sprinting to the open door. I look back and see a knife flying out of Norway's hand. I duck but the knife propels itself forward, lodging itself in Germany's spine.

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

"Please don't leave me," I whisper, as Iceland walks through the door. I fall to my knees. _No Iceland. Don't._ I stand and walk to the bed. The bed that he once laid in. No. I can't get all weepy. I lay down and Italy walks in.

"Mr. Germany! I'm so happy to see you!" he said as he pranced to the bed. He hugs me and I pet his hair. I see a piece sticking out and I pull it. He yelps and hits my hand away. I pull it again and he cries out. I go and ask Spain what it is, since I see Romano has the same thing.

"Can't say I know myself mi amigo." he said, also pulling on Romano's.

"We should ask someone, I'm pretty sure Denmark has one," I suggest.

"We should go tomorrow."

"Okay fine by me," I agree.

"Let's go to sleep mi corazone," Spain says as he holds Romano.

"Mister Germany, amor! Let's go to sleep too!" Italy says.

"Italy, my freund. You are just that to me, a friend. I loved you."

He hangs his head,"Yeah, loved."

I ruffle his beautiful silky strands of hair."I'm sorry. Sleep beside me if you want."

He smiles a cute child-like smile and I can't help but smile back. I used to love him, with a passion. He's so fun and childlike, vulnerable and beautiful...

"Meine liebe!" I shout out without thinking. Luckily, Italy isn't listening. He is walking ahead of me so I grab his arm and pull him back. I kiss his pink cheeks and whisper,"Maybe, maybe just once more, sweetheart."

He giggles and we walk into the room and fall asleep.

When me and Italy wake up I feel the same as last night. Sad, lonely, and utterly vulnerable and helpless. I rush out with Italy and see Spain with Romano just gazing into each others eyes. Me and Iceland used to do that, I think to myself.

"Let's go you two," I say and they look to me.

"Okay," Spain says.

"Can I drive?" Romano asks. We all exchange a glance and nod.

Italy runs his fingers through mine as we get in my truck. As we drive Italy sees a homeless man. His nose presses against the window.

"I wish I could help him. He looks so hurt and lonely..."

He was always so kind and considerate. That's how we met Iceland in the third grade.

**************Flashback***********

"Ludwig..." the Italian says, pulling back from our intimate hug.

"Ja meine liebe," I say gazing into his eyes dreamily.

"We should go play with that solitario boy over there!" he says pointing to a silver haired 2nd grader.

"Warum?" I whine in his ear,"We could be over here liebevoll each other."

"Stamo andondo," he says firmly.

I sigh and follow him. The little boy lifts his head. His purple eyes are beautiful and striking. A warmth grows in my stomach. How can I feel this? I'm alread in love with Italy.

"You don't need to be here," he says harshly, to harsh for a pretty faced boy like that.

"Okay we'll leave. Schwein."

Italy elbows me. "Are you sure?"

"Ja," he says.

"Auf Wiedersehen bezaubernd," I let slip.

"What does that mean? Is it German?"

"Yes it is German. It means..." I pause and blush slightly,"Goodbye Adorable."

He smiles, exposing his beautiful white teeth,"Ég held að þú ert sætur líka."(I think you're cute too)

*********End Flashback****************

We finally arrive at the house where me and Iceland spent our first weeks together...

"Mr Germany! Come on!" Italy says as he drags me into the house.

"Denmark," I yell down the empty hall. Denmark swishes down the hall and nods, telling me to speak.

"What is this?" I ask him while pulling on the hair.

"No! Don't do that it hurts them!" Denmark screams.

"I'm so sorry Italy!" I shout holding Italy's pale face.

"Si mi amour! If I knew it had caused you pain..." Spain trailed off.

"Va bene mia cara," Romano says in a reassuring tone.

"Hallo allir!" I hear a voice from down the hall.

I look past Denmark and see Iceland.

"You came here? Island meine leibe, warum?"

He rushes towards me, crying, and clutches his tiny arms around my waist. I hesitate and lift his chin to tell him I'm with Italy. But I see his bright tearful eyes and lose what thoughts I had before. I kiss his lips and cradle his head. I pull back to say something.

"Ich vermisse dich." I whisper as I push a piece of his shiny silver hair behind his ear.

"Perche?" Italy says, as a stream of tears flow down his cheeks.

"Italy!" I half yell half plead. Romano's happy expression is replaced with an angry one.

"Dannato you German!" And he starts running after Italy, Spain in tow. I hear footsteps down the hall that can only belong to Iceland's horrid brother Norway.

"Run!" Iceland screeches.

My military instincts kick in and I break into a sprint. I feel a sharp pain in my lower back and I fall to the ground. Iceland's hands are on my chest, ripping my shirt off.

"Now's not the time for sex Ice," I say jokingly and immediately gasp in pain afterwards.

I look at his face, eyes threatening to break the dam holding back his tears. His hands are working furiously over the pain in my lower back. My lips open slightly."Italy..." the word draws itself out in a long moan. The pressure is released and I try to stand, but my legs are unresponsive.

"Iceland!" I say in a terrified voice. My eyes dart everywhere, searching for him. Finally I see him talking into the house phone, his hands covered in blood. He scurries back to me and kneels to hold my hand.

"Please, please don't die. For Italy. For Austria, England..." he pauses."Please. For me."

His warm breath lay itself on my cold cheek like a lovely


	3. Chapter 3

. He kisses my forehead and I blink open my eyes. Iceland whispers something inaudible and leaves. He leaves the faint scent of his body, a mixture of morning dew, lillies, and milk. Iceland's voice rips through the silence with a high pitched scream.

"What's wrong my love?" I say in barely a whisper. I attempt to get up, but my legs only twitch in response.

"Norway please! No!" Iceland screeches, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Then silence. A horrible silence. I look to the wall and see shadows. Tell tale shadows. And hear the grunts. I use my elbows to drag myself over to the kitchen. Norway is kissing Iceland's lips and shoving his pale bony hands up his shirt. My Iceland's shirt. A low, feral growl builds in my throat as I use the kitchen top to pull myself up. Iceland manages to push Norway off of him and look to me.

"Germany!" he cries, before being silenced by Norway's lips. His hand's pushing at Norway's chest are ineffective. His hands search over Iceland's body and slowly unbuttons his shirt. Iceland whimpers and opens his eyes. They are filled with tears. I use what little strength I have and launch myself at Norway, immediately knocking him to the ground. I wrestle his arms down.

"Go now. Run Iceland. Get away from here," I manage to grunt out.

"But-"

"Go!"

I get off of Norway and manage to limp to the open door before I collapse. Iceland's hands prop my upper body up.

"Why are you still here? I told you to get away from here!"

"But I had to wait for you. I couldn't leave you to die."

"Why couldn't you? You left me to come here, it would have been better if I had died."

"No it wouldn't have been! Germany I'm sorry. I don't see how you could ever forgive me, but I love you. Ple-"

"You love me? I thought you left because you didn't love me."

"I will never stop loving you. I just thought, you would be able to find someone that made you happier."

"No one or nothing can make me happier than you, loving me so passionately as I love you. Don't forget that."

He hugs my neck and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll get us out of here. And we'll have an amazing life with our baby." he says as he stands up.

He grabs my upper body and tries to drag me out to his brother's car. He manages to get me in and start the car when Norway rushes up to the slightly open window and shoves a knife through it, jabbing it over and over again. Iceland speeds down the road, with Norway's arm still in the door.

"Iceland don't do anything you'll regret," I warn him.

He speeds up in response, perhaps saying he wasn't scared. Norway finally slid his arm out of the window and rolled onto the empty street we were driving on. Both of us breath out a breath of relief. We are safe. We stop and call the police, reporting an attepted murder and rape. They come and arrest Norway. The last word he says to me are,"You have a good kid there. Don't hurt him."

It's sad how such a good man can twist into what he became.

***********7 months later*************(Iceland's perspective again.)

"You may now kiss the groom," says the priest.

My lover kisses my lips gently and quickly retreats. There are tears in both of our eyes.

"I love you so much," I whisper.

"I love both of you," he whispers back, as I pick up our baby girl, Luminita Aria. He kisses her forehead and she giggles lightly. White petals rain down on us as we walk to our old car and get in. Prussia drives us off to the our new house, far away from where Norway and Denmark used to live.

"Have a good night newly weds," he says, winking at his brother. I laugh and Germany blushes as we walk up the driveway.

"It's amazing how much we've been through meine leibe."

I put down Luminita in the readied nursery, singing her a soft lullaby.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry I put you through it."

"Don't be my love," he says as he kisses my nose. I throw my arms around his neck.

"I will always love you," I say.

"Forever and then on after," he finishes.


End file.
